User blog:Big the cat 10/Superman vs Dan Hibiki
Description The Man of Steel vs The Master of the Sakyio arts Interlude Wiz: Some characters are extremly popular for a number of reasons these two have huge fan bases and are masters of lesser known Martieux arts Boomstick: These two men will clash in the most awesome battle of all time like Superman the Last son of Krypton Wiz: And Dan Hibiki the worst Street Fighter Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons armour and skills to found out who would win a Death Battle! Superman Wiz: Superman is the man of Steel and the most Famous Superhero ever Wiz: It was the late 1930's comic books were getting onto the shelfves of stores Then in 1938 the world was changed forever Boomstick: In Action Comics issue 1 the hero known as Superman made his first appearance and his birth inspired many super heroes stories yet to come Wiz: But that's his history of publication let's get onto his orgin story Boomstick: Once upon a time on the distant planet Krypton Superman's dad was worried about his planet's expolisive problems and sent him away to Earth were he would grow up to defend the Planet as Superman Wiz: Superman eventually founded the Justice League alongside Batman and other Superheroes and for the first twenty years of his publications Superman was still powerful but he had limits Boomstick: But that's Pre-Crisis Superman we don't talk about him Wiz: Right Post-Cisis Superman which is the one we will be using has the same orgin and backstory but is less Op Boomstick: Also if Post Crisis does have limits unlike his predecessor so he will be used instead Wiz: Superman has all of his most well known and famous ablites which we will list here: * Super Strength * Super speed * Flight * Super intelligence * Heat vision * Freeze Breath * Super Sneezes - What the heck ! * Super durablity Boomstick: The Man of steel can survive mutiple supernovas to the face , fly several thousand times the speed of light and lifted a book of Infinte pages Wiz: But Superman is still vunerable go kryptonite, magic and extreme physical trama so isn't invenrable Boomstick: But Superman is still one of the most famous and Op characters ever certainly one you woundn't want to mess with Superman: I feel like I live in a world made out of cardboard. Always taking constant care not to break something, to break someone. What we have here is a rare opportunity for me to cut loose and show you just how powerful I really am. Dan Hibiki Wiz: Dan Hibiki is the worst and most hated Street Fighter ever Boomstick: Yeah the only reason he was even created was to have the crap beaten out of him see Dan no one likes you! Wiz: Long ago Dan's father Go Hibiki was an accomplished Martieux artist and ran his own dojo Boomstick: Then how did his son turn into the most wimpy dude ever! Wiz: We're getting to that part One day the Thug Sagat entered Go's dojo.. Boomstick: Where he was given a pirate innitsination ceremony and Sagat said thank you the only way he knew how by straight up killing Go Wiz: With his father Dead Dan was orphaned and sought revenge against his father's killer and sought the means to do so by training under the Great Master Gouken Boomstick: Until he was expelled because he sucked so much ! Wiz: Dan then took all he had learned from Gouken and modelled it into his own Fighting style and ripped of versions of good moves and made them crap all of these moves were part of the Sakiyo fighting style Boomstick: Dan has a variety of pathetic moves like the Gadoken a fireball that almost always misses but this can be upgraded for a slightly better version the Shinku Gadoken which is pretty powerful Wiz: Dan can uppercut people with the Koryuken, and pull off rapid kicks in the air with the Dankukayu seriously this guy's so dumb he named one of his moves after himself Boomstick: Dan's most deadly weapon of all is his classic taunting he can cause his oppenent to be stunned momentarily after he's finished Wiz: Despite of all this Dan tracked down Sagat and actually beat him only because Sagat through the fight in pity Dan then founded his own dojo and trained people to use his pathetic Martieux art Boomstick: But luckily most of the students that came to the dojo dropped out and the dojo was closed due to Dan forgetting to pay his phone bill and include his address how dumb can you get! Wiz: Dan actually once got to pull off the Raging Deomon a move that obltrates the victim's soul Boomstick: But then he tripped over a backpack and made a fool of himself also Dan has beaten up a group of ninjas single handily , beaten Sagat and taken abuse from Ryu and Ken Wiz: Other than this Dan is still one pathetic martiuex artist who can be easily overwhelmed and beaten in a fight Boomstick: But Dan still lives up to his name..of being the worst Street Fighter ever ! Dan: "I hope you're ready for a beating!" Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!! Death Battle Researched Version In Metropolis Superman was soaring the skies when he sees Dan beating up some thugs with His fighting skills and flies to the ground Superman: Mate I know your trying to help but this is my job Dan Hibiki: You look Strong let's fight Superman: I don't particular want to but I will if I must Fight! Superman tries to blast Dan with laser vision but Dan slams him into the ground destroying the planet Dan then summons The biggest Taunt ever and Superman expolds from it's awesome the Mutliverse then expolds leaving Dan totally unscathed K.O! Results Boomstick: What just happened Wiz: This was by far the biggest CURBSTOMP ever for Dan he's just too powerful for anything that Superman can take down Boomstick: Also his Taunt was so powerful that it could easily kill Superman looks like Superman was Sakiyowned Wiz: The Winner is Dan Hibiki Advantages and Disadvantages Dan Hibiki: Winner + Pretty much Everything Superman: Loser - Pretty much everything Category:Blog posts